lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Smothered Mate
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Smothered Mate * Episode Number: 14 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 1/27/2012 Related Episodes * Previous: Bad Move * Next: Triangulation Summary With the help of Liliana's Exile ship, the Ades fleet destroys the Glacian Exile and capital, winning the battle. Dyan and the surviving members of Adamas Squadron are then approached by Vasant, who is now firmly opposed Luscinia Hāfez's callous treatment of her people. She tells Dyan that like her, she is the last of her people, and offers to help the remaining Glacians. Meanwhile, Luscinia orders Sadri to invade the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith in one week, and then leaves to fulfill a secret mission. The Ades admirals are concerned about Luscinia's odd behavior, and are highly uncomfortable about his willingness to use the destructive power of the Exile. Fam Fan Fan, Giselle Collette, and Millia return to find Kartoffel badly damaged from Ades bombardment, but the Sky Pirates themselves are still fine and busy rebuilding their home. They then make plans to recapture the Anshar and fly to Anatoray-Disith to gather more forces. However, Millia declares that she will kill Liliana, much to Fam's shock. Frustrated, Fam challenges her friend Fritz to a vanship race. After seeing Fam fly, Millia remembers that her and Fam's greatest wish is to make everybody happy, and she reconsiders her plans to kill Liliana. Shortly afterwards, a messenger from Ades arrives to deliver a message to Millia. The message is from Empress Sārā Augusta herself, proclaiming that she has dropped her support for Luscinia and ceased all hostilities with other nations and asks Millia to help her form a coalition to defeat Luscinia. Millia surmises that Augusta's decision was spurred by an anti-Luscinia faction in Ades, and it is later revealed that Vasant was the one responsible for Augusta's change of heart. Synopsis With Liliana’s Exile ship, the Ades fleet destroys the Glacian Exile and capital, ending the battle. Dian and her surviving fellow pilots are approached by Vasant, who is now firmly opposed Luscinia’s callous treatment of her people. She tells Dian that, like her, she is the last of her people and offers to help the remaining Glacians. Luscinia orders Sadri to invade Anatoray in one week and leaves to fulfill a secret mission in Northern Glacies. The Ades generals are concerned about Luscinia’s odd behavior, highly uncomfortable about his willingness to use the destructive power of the Exile. Fam, Gisey, and Millia return to find Kartoffel badly damaged from Ades bombardment, but the Sky Pirates themselves are still fine and busy rebuilding their home. They make plans to steal the “Anshar” and fly to Anatoray to gather more forces. In a moment of determination and courage, Millia declares that she will kill Liliana, much to Fam’s shock. Frustrated, Fam challenges her friend Fritz to a vanship race. Seeing Fam fly, Millia remembers that her greatest wish is the same as Fam’s: to make everybody happy, and she reconsiders her plans to kill Liliana. After the race, a messenger from Ades arrives to deliver a message to Millia. The message is from Empress Augusta herself, declaring that she has dropped her support for Luscinia, advocating a cease-fire regardless of national allegiance, and asks Millia to join a coalition to defeat Luscinia. Millia surmises that Augusta’s decision was spurred by an anti-Luscinia faction in Ades. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Fam Fan Fan * Félicité Collette * Fritz * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann * René Collette * Tereza Collette Ades Characters * Alauda * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Sorūsh * Vasant Glacies Characters * Dyan * Magnolia * Primula * Viola Turan Characters * Liliana * Millia Featured Locations Earth * Glacies * Kartoffel * Morvarid Featured Ships * Exile''s ** ''Exile (Glacies) ** Exile (Turan) * Ades Battle Ships ** Admirari * Vanships ** Vespas Trivia *A Smothered Mate is when a king is trapped by its own pieces and checkmated by a knight. This refers to Glacies’ ultimate destruction by the Turan Exile. *In chess, a smothered mate is a checkmate delivered by a knight in which the mated king is unable to move because he is surrounded (or smothered) by his own pieces. Category:Episodes